Legendary Eclipse
by KomettKami
Summary: The weird things that happen in the Digital World are starting to help Takuya in his journey to admit his feelings.
1. Spirit of Fire

Today was a lot of things, but for one thing it was not bad. I decided to go shell collecting. For a place with no normal animals there sure are a lot of shells. I also found a blade of grass that resembled a string. Man, everything is so weird in the digital world that I am not surprised that there is string grass. But this necklace that I am making, I hope it will be beautiful. I am making it for him. I have decided that tomorrow will be the morning that I finally tell Koji Minamoto how I feel about him. Sure at first I thought he was rude. Every time we would run into him he ignored us. He thought he was way better than us. Well he eventually warmed up to us, and I eventually warmed up to him. It was a very strange feeling that tightened my goggles. I mean the idea of having these feelings for another boy is crazy. Besides I always thought that he and Zoe would end up together. But now that Koichi is part of the team, I see hope for Koji and me.

I really hope that no one approaches the fire to see what I am doing. Hopefully, they just think I am staring at fire. I swear there is nowhere better to get lost in thought than in front of an open flame. I never thought of that until I became Agunimon. Why did I think that like it was a completely normal sentence? I guess it is.

I am just busy looking at this fire, and making the necklace for the man of my dreams. Okay, that is not a normal sentence. Speaking of him I just heard him scream Zoe's name. Oh no! I thought that these two were done. Well, at least that is what I was hoping. I mean they never actually said that they were together, but with the amount of time that they hung out it was obvious. The smile that should put on his face was one I that I never saw beforehand. However when Koichi joined the group she slowly but surely shifted towards him; which was something that I had prayed for throughout our time here. Not necessarily that, but I just wanted her away from Koji. I mean I didn't get on both knees and say: Dear God, please give him a long lost twin, so that she could leave Koji alone. That would have been a tad bit weird.

I look over to see her stomping to him, so that could be a good sign. What am I saying? She might hurt him. Time to spirit-evolve. What am I saying? I might hurt her. Oh, love is more complicated than the movies make it seem. I am sure that this is love. I mean I have never felt this way about anyone, let alone another boy. Maybe that's it. Because Koji is a boy, my feelings are amplified. This is such a new concept that I am thinking too deep into it. Although that one time when I caught him looking at me sleep was most definitely one of the best moments of my life, for sure. But he just gave me a mean face, and turned around. I will admit that hurt a lot. I almost cried. Thank God, he did not see my face. Still, I pray that it happens again every night. We always sleep so close together, and each night is a sweeter dream about him. I swear there is nothing more heavenly than dreams about the person you love. Scratch that it would be better if those dreams come true. The other night I dreamt that we were in a cave, alone. I took off my goggles, gloves, hat, and coat. Then I approached him and took off his bandana and jacket. We stared at each other intensely. I grabbed his face, and he grabbed my hips. We pulled each other in for a kiss, but before our lips could meet I woke up. I swear one more second is all I needed. Still I woke up to see his face. How bitter sweet!

As I am lost in my many thoughts I fail to see the Legendary Warrior of Darkness sitting right next to me. Oh no! I take my hat off as quick as possible, and throw it over the necklace. Honestly, it was not worth the trouble. He obviously saw it. He just sat there, with a blank look on his face.

 **Koichi** : Takuya, will you ever forgive me?

 **Takuya** : For what? When you were Duskmon? I forgave you already.

 **Koichi** : You know that is not what I am talking about that. I mean, I know as Duskmon I did terrible things. I know the one thing that is still in the back of your head.

 **Takuya** : Do tell.

 **Koichi** : Those moments that I almost killed Koji. When he jumped in front of my attack trying to save you, I know that you have yet to forgive me. When I almost obliterated him, and you had to push him out of the way. And it is okay that you don't. I mean if you attacked Zoe like that I probably wouldn't have forgiven …

 **Takuya** : Whoa, you are comparing Koji to Zoe? Why is that?

 **Koichi** : I know how you feel about my brother. I mean, who else would be the owner to that necklace you are making?

 **Takuya** : What necklace?

 **Koichi** : The one that you are making for my brother. You know Koji, the man of your dreams. You were looking for shells all day, Takuya. I saw it, by the way. You attempt to had it under your hat was pretty humorous.

Either he is a genius or I am an idiot. Was it that obvious? Wait, he has feelings for Zoe. I hope she has feelings for him too. Oh God, did I just say that out loud. I look at him with a smile on his face. Yes, Takuya, you said that out loud. He then hands me a pen and a paper. Where he got them from I will never know. He tells me to write a letter to Koji with the necklace. That is not the worst idea that I have ever heard, actually. Then he runs dashes into the woods. I look over, and no one is in that direction which is strange. Zoe and Koji were over there a minute ago. I swear it. They can take care of themselves. I have a letter to write. How do I start?

Dear Koji, I love you. No, absolutely not! Dear Koji, as my best friend, with whom I share a completely platonic relationship with, I give you this gift. Okay, that is definitely worse. I got it!

Dear Koji,

Is love blind? Does love at first sight exist? I do not know the answer to either of those questions. What I do know is that we all experience love differently. The way I love is intense, and it is painful. The thought, no the certainty that you do not feel the same way as I do kills me. I understand that we are two boys, and there is no possible way that you could feel the same. I often wonder if I was a girl if we would already be together. Please love me. Each and every night I dream of you. When you are not looking I stare at you. I don't know when I started loving you, but I know I love you more and more each day. Is there a stronger word than love? There needs to be. Because that word just does not do the trick. But for now, it will have to suffice. The first dream I had of you was after we were in that toy land. I dreamt that it was just you and me behind a waterfall. You had a smile on your face, and a reflection of me in your eyes. We did not talk. We just sat next to each other. Soon enough, your hand grabbed mine. Then we got close to each other. We were one. It was magical. I am not going to go in detail about every dream, although I could. I know as you are reading this, if you have not already thrown it out, you are getting creeped out. You probably will never want to be around me ever again! But if I never let you know how I feel, I will never live with myself. I asked if there was a stronger word than love, and since I do not know any it will have to do. Koji Minamoto, I love you. My heart beats for you. My brain thinks of you. My lungs breathe for you. My life is you. Again I say this, I love you!

With nothing but love,

Takuya.

I will do it. I am going to give him this letter. It is time that he knows how I feel. There just is nothing else to do. With the way the knights have been thrashing us we could go at any moment. So, I have to make sure he knows. Let me go back to making this necklace. I look over to see Koichi. I hope that everything is okay. I am sure of it. Unless the knights are there everything is fine, and since we all are still alive everything is. To my luck, I feel a pain. I look over and see a heart shaped shell. It is glowing with a color that I have never seen before. It was next to the fire; which is odd. I have been staring at this fire all night, and not once have I seen this. This will be the last piece to the necklace. Maybe this is a sign. The heart shines bright next to the flame. How romantic! If only life revolved around romance.

So, I am done the letter and the necklace. Although, there is so much more to put on the letter there just is not enough room. This whole writing thing has really done wonders for me. I hope he likes it. Now I am thinking what to write to other people. Like will I tell my mother that girls just are not for me through letter? What about my father? I am certain that he will not be so happy. He had a plan for me. And of course it ends with me having a wife. Well he will have to just adjust to Koji. Look at me saying it like Koji wants me, if he does feel the same as me that would be amazing and just amazing. Did I mention that it would be amazing? I swear he is all I think about at all times.

I continue to stare at the fire. I swear I see his face in it. This really hurts. I think this as I start to cry. If I were to tell me I am certain that he would feel betrayed. If I were him I would feel that way. I would try my hardest to get to keep my distance. I would probably even try to get back to the real world. Well, I will see tomorrow. Like I said I am telling him the morning.

As I look up at the sky, I see that I am running out of time. Morning seems to be approaching faster than I expected. I cannot believe that a world with three moons has such short nights. It is time to sleep. I wonder what amazing dream that I will have tonight.

It is the real world. I do not believe that I am in the real world. I am in my room to be exact. Oh my God! Koji is sitting on my bed with a smile on his face. Okay, this is a dream. I am asleep. He is just smiling at me. He is getting up and coming towards me.

 **Koji** : Takuya, I am so glad that you told me how you felt. This has been the happiest that I have ever been. You see, I was too scared to tell you. When I found out that you feel the same I-I was so happy. It was an emotion that I had never experienced before, and each day it gets stronger. Takuya, I love you!

 **Takuya** : Well Koji, I just could not keep it a secret. I felt like you and I were meant to be. Whoa, that was corny. But you understand. I love you too.

 **Koji** : I know the letter made that clear. I cried while I was reading it. I know that is so out of character for me, but it happened. They were tears of joy of course.

Again we were about to kiss, then I woke up. It was Koichi trying to wake me. He told me I was talking in my sleep, and it got pretty weird. I am grateful that it was Koichi that heard me, and not his twin. I am a little angry at him. With all these dreams I had of him, not once have we been able to actually do it. I just stare at him with anger. Then Koji calls him over.

It seems like the two are having a pretty intense conversation. Then Koichi runs off to Zoe. The two seem pretty happy. This means that Zoe does not want Koji. This has to be the best thing ever! I am too happy at this point. Of course, that is impossible to last.

I guess that the wind blows. I see the necklace fly. It goes right into the nearby lake. I do not believe this. The necklace that I made Koji just fell into the lake. How is the wind that strong? I made the thing out of shells. Well I have to get it. I will not be stopped by some wind. That just is not possible. It is time to take off my gloves. I just cannot get them wet. They have been through too much in the digital world. It just drifts away. If only Ranamon was here. I am sure the legendary warrior of water would help me. It still shines bright, but it is too far for me to get. Of course, this means that my dream will never come true. Not one of them. This is too much for me. I fold up the letter, and put it in my pocket. At least, that has not gone away. I look over to see Zoe and Koichi kissing. I think to myself, "Congratulations Koichi. At least one of us is happy."


	2. Spirit of Light

The monotony that has become the nights of the digital world have become too much. Even after Koichi joined the team the feelings of the night were always the same. There was still something there missing. I do not know what it is. All my life there was the thing eating at the back of my head, and ever since I came here the feeling got stronger. When I met my brother I thought that thing would go away, but now I see that is not the case. I wonder if it has something to do with what I told my father back at home. Thank you, Ophanimon. You got me out of the most awkward day of my life. If it were up to my father I would have been grounded for the rest of my life. He could not, would not, accept me for who I am. Part of him might want to beat these emotions out of me. Had I not got that message he might have.

Now that I have met my brother I wonder how he would react when I told him. Would he accept me? Would he reject me? These questions are just too much for me. I swear they keep me up every night. So I decided not to tell him. He could be just like our father. And right now that is news that I will not break to him. I mean it is just another problem of the thousands that we are dealing with, at the moment.

But there is one person I knew would never judge me. Her name is Zoe. We would talk all the time when no one was around; however, now that Koichi is around she spends less time with me. I have a feeling that she always wanted me, but knew she could never have me. And now that I have a twin brother she is all over him. I swear the two are together constantly. Note to self: ask him what is up. Still, I wish that I could still talk to her. She accepted me for me. I mean who else is there to talk to? No way, I could expose Tommy to this topic. I mean he is too young to understand. I would never even humor myself with the idea that Bokomon, Neemon, nor Patomon could understand. I mean this was an unheard of topic on this world. The idea that JP would accept me for who I am makes even me laugh. He is so single minded. UGH! I need her.

 **Koji** : Zoe, I need you like now!

 **Zoe** : Can it wait? Koichi and I are in the middle of a conversation.

 **Koji** : Under no circumstances can it wait.

 **Zoe** : Fine I am on my way.

I see her stomping her way to me. The redness on her face only painted one emotion: anger. I saw it in her eyes it was the pure desire to spirit-evolve, and Hurricane Wind me to the real world. Here I am ready to fill her head with my problems. Now I only have one way to make it up to her.

The first thing she greeted me with was a slap upon the head. And after I was done rubbing my head, a smile came upon my face. How out of character, I know. But hey I miss our conversations, and if it is a slap that I need to get it back: so be it! I quickly sat her down, and for whatever reason it calmed her.

 **Koji** : So, tell me about Koichi? Do you think that he is cute?

 **Zoe** : Oh, ha ha. What do you really want, Koji Minamoto?

 **Koji** : I wanted to talk to my best friend. I want to know what is going on through her head.

 **Zoe** : Well she is shocked that you called her that. She is wondering if the term 'best friend' had ever been used by you. But I guess that she can play along with your little games. Well I do think that Koichi is cute. He is so sweet too. I think he might like me. He is extremely charming too. It kind of makes me forgot about the times that he tried to kill us. But hey, let's leave that in the past. I mean I guess that you two really are twins.

 **Koji** : I knew it! You always wanted me. But it is nice to know that. It is also great to know that you know you can never have me. I wonder how Koichi feels. I think he likes you too. He may have hinted that to me when he said the types of girls he likes are blonde, then when he said that he looked at you. But I will keep that between him and me. I would never tell you that.

I saw her practically jump in joy. I swear she was ready to beast-spirit-evolve and fly to the moon. I wonder if Zephyrmon could really do that. It is nice to be able to talk to someone. Y'know someone to be yourself around. I think this as I look at Takuya sitting in front of the fire wondering about whatever. I just stare at him every night. That is the monotony that I was referring to. It was just me staring at him each and every night. I always stare at him. Then when he goes to sleep, I go lay next to him. I stare at him. Each and every night I fight the urge to hold the warrior of fire close. One time he actually opened his eyes, and gazed back at me. He smiled at me and I could not accept that. So, like I always did I gave him a mean face and turned around. Each night I pray that happens again so I could enjoy it.

These thoughts go on and on in my mind. However, I hear this annoying nagging. It sounds like something is speaking to me in a foreign language. Oh wait, someone is. It is Zoe screaming at me in Italian. I turn to her, I start apologizing begging for forgiveness. And she does forgive me, right after the smack she gives me. Then she turns to what I was looking at. Then her face quickly transforms to one of a sympathetic one.

 **Zoe** : You should tell him, Koji. Maybe he feels the same way as you.

 **Koji** : I have no idea what you are talking about, Zoe.

 **Zoe** : Are you really trying to hide it from me? I mean lie to yourself all you want, but don't you dare lie to me. You know I was a bit heartbroken when you told me what you did. But then I did the math. I mean why else would you risk your life for him? You jumped right in front of Duskmon and took the hit, all for Takuya. It broke his heart. Koji, those aren't strong feelings that you have for Takuya. You love him.

I then back up with my mouth wide open. I don't love him. I don't even like him like that. We are just friends. We are just really good friends. We are nothing more than friends. And even if I did, there is no way he could ever feel the same. I mean he isn't even like that. I am certain. I don't know. So, of course I reacted the normal Koji way. I ran deep into the woods. Then I heard it.

 **Zoe** : Execute! Beast-spirit-evolution! Zephyrmon.

Oh no she was coming after me. So I ran some more. I swear I should compete in the next Olympics. But with the 'Legendary Beast Spirit of Wind' flying after you I am certain that everyone would be running as fast as me. That was one vicious bird. Oh god, I hope she can't read minds. She would definitely obliterate me.

Run, run, run all I think is run. Then she lands in front of me. I see the fractal code return her to Zoe. She looks at me. Then I fall to my knees in tears. I cry. Am I crying because I know he doesn't feel the same as me? Am I crying because my own father hates me? Am I crying because I doubt my brother would accept me? Am I crying because I may never know what is missing? Or is it all four?

She then sits next to me, and holds me tight. She doesn't say a thing. Neither of us does. I just cry and cry. No one can ever see me like this. I don't even want her to see me like this. I do love him. I am afraid that he will never feel the same way. He and I spend so much time together. He may feel betrayed. He was the person that I got so close to on this adventure. He saw me as just a friend with a growing platonic relationship. But the way I looked at him was something else. When I first met him I didn't speak to him. I didn't want to be around him. He thought I was being rude, but I wasn't. I just couldn't believe that a guy like him would want to talk to me. I mean the only reason that he did was because he was confused on to what was happening at the time. When I first saw him enter that elevator with me I just couldn't fathom what I was looking at. He was pure perfection, and when I heard his voice I almost melted. Every time we made eye contact it felt so short, but also so long. Every time that we ran into each other I fought the smile. If only I could tell him all of these thoughts. How amazing that would be! Maybe if I turned to KendoGaruruamon I could have escaped her, and this situation. But that could never happen. Why won't he love me?

This is a state of being that I am ashamed to let Zoe see. I thank god that the others aren't seeing this too. This is weakness: my trembling knees; my wet face; my shaking hands. I am disgusted in myself! Again my mind goes back to what Koichi would think of me. Right now I am completely weak, and this is a state I never want him to see me in; however, my luck is short. For I see him when a pull my head from my hands. He is standing there in complete shock. He doesn't say a single word, because his face is doing all the talking. I hear it say, "My dear brother. Please don't cry. I am here for you. Please let me help you." And honestly it just makes it worse. I start to hyperventilate. I get a headache, and now it hurts to swallow.

Zoe pulls him aside, and semi explains what is happening. She made sure not to include the 'me being in love with Takuya part.' She also manages to not tell him my secret. It is funny how girls are able to do things like that.

Koichi understands completely, and then he walks away. He assures Zoe that what is going on right now will not be told to the others, and he will make sure that they don't come looking for us.

It's like I am a little boy all over again. I was the little boy that learned how to sleep on a wet pillow, because I was terrified of whom I was. That boy would dare not make friends, because he was afraid that they would see through his lies. I was the little boy that would see a monster when he looked in the mirror. Perhaps that is why I treated my step mother the way that I did. Because women have a thing for knowing this type of stuff, and of course she would have told my father. I thought those days of fear were over. Maybe they are. Maybe these are the tears of love. But as the 'Legendary Warrior of Light' love really isn't something that I can associate myself with, at the moment.

Each and every night I dream of Takuya. Each and every morning I am happy that I wake up before him, so I can watch him sleep. I swear there is nothing more heavenly than the smile he makes when he is having a good dream. And the thing is, that is every dream. I swear it. Sometimes I wonder if it is me that he is dreaming of. Then I come back to reality, for that is my dream.

Throughout my pity party I didn't notice that Zoe was still sitting next to me.

 **Koji** : If you want I can tell my brother that is okay to ask you out. I mean you two would be perfect.

 **Zoe** : Leave it to you to change the entire topic in a second.

 **Koji** : I mean it. I want you two to be happy. And I can only imagine how happy I would be if you were my sister-in-law.

 **Zoe** : Koji, do you not think that it may be too soon to think something like that? Oh my, you are serious.

 **Koji** : I don't believe how red your cheeks are right now. I am so going to do it. I mean tomorrow morning, of course. Let's get some rest, okay.

Of course, I only got like forty-five minutes of sleep. It turns out morning was sooner than I thought it would be. I wondered how a world with three moons could have such short nights. But hey it was time to get this plan in action. The thing is Zoe is a lot braver than I could ever be, so she agrees with this god awful plan. These two will be happy if it is the last thing that I do. I swear if the knights attack today I will destroy them without spirit-evolving. I called Koichi. He was sitting with Takuya. He ran to me, of course he wants to know more about last night. But there is a conversation for another day. When I tell him to ask Zoe out he is nothing but delighted. I see them stand just there for a minute. Then I see them kiss. I then look over at Takuya sitting in front of a lake trying to obtain something. It seems pretty shiny from here. I look back at Zoe and say, "Congratulations my best friend. At least one of us is happy."


End file.
